


Spare Hand in Marriage Ma'am?

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena raised an eyebrow up at her and looked at the blonde in front of her. Something seemed off about her, but Lena couldn’t put her finger on it. She wasn’t sure if it was the mismatched outfit or the fact that Kara was staring at her just like the first day they met.





	Spare Hand in Marriage Ma'am?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I’d like to thank [ Broccoli Luthor(@KatiexPC)](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC?lang=en) on Twitter for yet another amazing [idea](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC/status/1110887699609579521). This is a mess chronically because I know this first scene is a flashback, but just go with it haha. 
> 
> This is also not beta read so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also, much of the dialogue in the elevator is taken from the episode and not written by me (minus a few extra things I added).  
> The title is also not the best but I couldn't think of another one.

The youngest Luthor steps into the elevator as she looks down and types a quick note on her phone. Her thoughts wander to a certain quirky blonde reporter as she suddenly looks up to see the exact woman she was thinking about. “Kara? What’re you doing here? I thought you were on vacation.”

The blonde looks at her with an open mouth, clenching and unclenching her fists, “I-I…uh…oh, I had to help Alex with something,” she manages to stammer.

Lena raised an eyebrow up at her and looked at the blonde in front of her. Something seemed off about her, but Lena couldn’t put her finger on it. She wasn’t sure if it was the mismatched outfit or the fact that Kara was staring at her just like the first day they met.  

“Spare hand in marriage ma’am,” the blonde blurted out before quickly snapping her jaw shut like she seemed surprised that she said that out loud.

Lena looked at the Kryptonian quizzically and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “Kara?! We are married.”

The blonde in front of opened and closed her mouth a few times before a satisfied look crossed her face as smug grin took over her features.

Lena shook her head, unsure as to why her wife was acting so strangely, but before she could put much more thought behind it a hand shot out to hold the elevator door open.

“Ms. Luthor,-” Eve started as she stepped into the elevator.

“I would prefer you to call me Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Lena interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Eve corrects, turning to the other blonde, “sorry to interrupt,” then moving back to face Lena once again, “you’re needed in lab C and it can’t wait.”

The Kaznian blonde was too absorbed in staring at the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on to even pay attention or listen to what Eve is saying.

Lena nodded as she turned back to her oddly adorable-dressed wife with a sad smile, “I’m so sorry but when you get back maybe a girl’s night?”

The blonde Kryptonian took a second before enthusiastically replying, “Big Belly Burger, like your birthday, last year.”

Lena eyed her wife and swore to figure out what was wrong with her after she attended to the problem in lab c. “Sold,” Lena replied with a wide smile leaning in to give Kara a quick peck on the corner of her lips before she strode out of the elevator doors.

The pink-cardigan wearing blonde turned a bright red as she couldn’t’ help but crane her neck around Eve to watch Lena’s hips sway in that tight blue dress that showed off her curves just right.

The Kryptonian resisted the urge to reach up and touch her lips as Eve suddenly turned to her.

“Hello, “ _Kara_ ”, or should I say _Privet_? There’s no way Alex sent you to L Corp. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to meet his sister,” the Kaznian Kryptonian dropped her Kara persona and her natural accent bled through.  

“Okay, well, you met her so now get back to your nesting doll,” Eve replied, gesticulating widely.

“I’m not ready,” the Kryptonian replied as Eve’s smile faded. “American is…un-unsavory, but I’m not so sure it’s as bad as Alex thi-”

“Oh, no.” Eve cuts her off right away before she could even finish her sentence. “No, no, no. You are not gonna go all apple pie-eating, flag-waving, Phillip Jennings on me.”

“Kara Danvers wants to do good. She has compassion. She has friends. And Lena is one of them. Why is that?”

Eve sighs as she rolled her eyes, “That’s because _Kara Danvers_ is her wife. Mr. Lu- _Alex_ told me to make sure you don’t make contact with Kara Danvers in any way right now.”

The blonde’s brow furrowed, signature Kara crinkle appearing, as she tried to process all that Eve was saying. First off, Kara Danvers was married? No wonder Lena showed up so often in her journal. “I thought Alex told me to destroy her?”

“Yes, you will, but not now. Now you need to go back to Kaznia and train until Alex can come to see you again.”

The Kryptonian opened her mouth to protest but suddenly an idea popped in her head as she nodded instead.

Eve seemed satisfied with her response as she left the elevator to make a call, leaving one superpowered Kaznian alone in the elevator.

* * *

The blonde made her way back to Kara Danvers’s apartment to do some more snooping. She learned a lot about Lena Luthor in Kara’s journal and was stunned to find that she didn’t seem at all like the villain that her Alex made her out to be. The Kryptonian reached up to brush her fingers against her own lips, remembering how Lena’s soft lips felt against hers, even if it was just for a second.

She wandered around the apartment, looking at the picture frames that she never noticed before when she was in the apartment earlier. She picked one up and noticed a blonde that looked exactly like her, Kara Danvers, with her arms around Lena Luthor.

Kara was smiling so wide that her eyes were barely visible and Lena was on her tiptoes, angled to plant a big kiss on Kara’s cheek. The Kaznian blonde smiled as she set the photo down and moved on to the next one.

This picture had Lena laughing with her head thrown back and Kara with her arms wound tightly around the giggling CEO. Lena’s face of pure delight was visible as Kara’s chin was resting on Lena’s shoulder. The look of pure and unconditional love was evident all over Kara’s face as she looked over at her amused wife.

The last picture frame was a photo of Kara dressed in a black tuxedo that showed off her tall frame and lean muscles. She was grinning and carrying Lena, who was sporting a gorgeous white wedding gown, bridal style. Neither of them was looking at the camera but getting lost in each other’s eyes instead.

The Kaznian Kryptonian ran her fingers over the image with a small melancholy smile. She set the photo back down and froze when she heard a key turn in the lock.

Was it Kara’s Alex coming back? Or worse, Kara herself? The blonde whirled around and grabbed a random book off the shelf and opened to a random page just as the door opened.

Lena had decided to stop by Kara’s after given that she was acting so weird earlier. She knew that her wife was supposed to be on vacation, taking some time to help Kal-El and a pregnant Lois back on Argo. Kara had begged Lena to go with her, but Lena knew that she couldn’t leave L Corp alone right now and Kara glumly accepted defeat. She promised to take Lena there for their next anniversary as Lena agreed because who could say no to a pouting Kara Danvers.

Lena opened the door to her wife’s rarely used apartment. Kara most often went over to Lena’s given that it was bigger, but she had yet to sell her loft yet. Lena was planning on asking Kara to fully move in or to just get a new place with her.

The dark-haired businesswoman was in deep thought as she pushed the door open with a deep sigh. She wasn’t even sure if Kara had gone back to Argo yet but as she toed off her Louboutins and set her purse down, she noticed the blonde on the couch.

She was sitting stiffly with a book pressed so close to her face that Lena wasn’t even sure if she could read it or not.

“Darling, what are you reading?” Lena frowned as she stepped closer and realized that it was one of the old worn books that she liked to have around Kara’s apartment. Her concern grew as the woman in front of her seemed to be acting less and less like her wife. Another dead giveaway that something was wrong was that the book the blonde was holding was upside down.

“Um…” the woman in front ignored the butterflies in her stomach when Lena called her ‘darling’. She pulled the book away from her face and flipped it to read the title, only to blush when she realized that the book was upside down the whole time as she shrugged and set it down on the coffee table.

Lena shook her head as she took a seat next to the blood and reached over to grab her hand. “What’s been going on with you Kara? You know you can talk to me about anything love.”

The blonde felt her heartbeat speed up at the term of endearment and the warmth of Lena’s hand in hers. She opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by a sudden movement.

Lena frowned as she heard the tell-tale whoosh of National City’s resident hero and the familiar thud of her wife’s red boots as she zoomed in through the thankfully open, window.

“Get away from her,” Kara growled dangerously low as her eyes blazed a bright orange in warning.

The Kaznian Kryptonian jumped up and instinctively pushed Lena behind her as she took on a defensive stance.

Lena eyed the two Kryptonians in confusion as they both looked exactly like her wife.

“Kara? What’s going on?” Lena asked as she touched the woman’s shoulder in front of her. She eyed the skirt-wearing Supergirl who’s eyes had returned to their normal deep blue, but a hard-protective look still on her face.

Lena locked eyes with this Kara and instantly felt the warmth and emotion behind them. She did admit she felt them with the Kara standing in front of her, but with the one she was currently gazing at, she knew it that moment that that one was her wife.

“Who are you?” Kara demanded as she took a step closer to the other Kara.

“I am not here to harm you, Kara Danvers,” the Kaznian blonde replied, letting her accent slip out as she held her hands up to show that was innocent.

“Who sent you? Did you hurt Lena?” Kara growled a look of pure rage overtook her face that Lena rarely sees. Kara pushed aside the fact that this doppelgänger seemed to know her secret identity. Right now, her wife’s safety was her first priority. Kara wound up for a punch as Lena’s eyes widened.

The other blonde easily blocked the attack as Kara was momentarily surprised that the other woman seemed to be as strong as her.

Before things could escalate further, Lena stepped in between the two blondes. She knew that none of them would dare hurt her and she was right when they both immediately stopped trying to fight each other.

Lena turned to the other Kara with a small gentle smile, “Sorry my wife can be a bit overprotective sometimes.” She turned to give Kara a small teasing smile with relaxed the wound-up hero enough to give Lena a small smile in return.

 _“What is your name?”_ Lena gently asked the other blond in fluent Russian.

The blonde’s eyes widen a bit in surprise before she thinks of her answer. _“I-I am not sure. Those men, they called me Snowbird, but Alex calls me his_ _Ryzhaya Doch'.”_

“His Red Daughter,” Lena repeats back as the Kryptonian in front of her nods sharply.

 _"Would you like a new name then?”_ Lena askes the shy Kryptonian as she reached forward to gently take her hand.

Kara watched as her heart swelled. Sure, she felt a little jealousy at the sight of her wife holding hands with another woman, but mostly she felt proud. Proud to call the wonderful woman that is Lena Luthor her wife. Lena Luthor who is so selfless and pure and good. Kara’s heart melted as she resisted the urge to kiss the soft encourage smile off of Lena’s lips.

The Kaznian Kryptonian just gave a dimpled smile that lit up her whole face and reminded Lena so much of the crinkly grin her own Kara reserved just for her.

“Yes, I would very much like that,” the blonde replied softly in her slightly accented English.

As the Luthor-Danvers family offered her soft smiles, the Kaznian knew that Alex, no _Lex,_ was still out there but for now she knew she would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and can’t wait to see tonight's episode!


End file.
